Death Note: Yuki's shooting star
by Castiel the angel of thursday
Summary: At a young age of five Yuki is forced to be away from her parent until it was her time to rest in Heaven... or even Hell. She has been always troubled by this fact. Although when a day came a boy name L, that was her best friend, had to leave for his new life. Something happened to give her some special abilities... possibly from inheritage... or a curse. LightX OCX L
1. Chapter 1

**_What ever happened?_**

**_Uploaded 24/08/2010_**

**_Chapter 1: Prologue_**

**_Narrator POV_**

Yuki Hunter was your typical English girl. She had Sapphire blue eyes and, what looked like, navy long hair that came down to the middle part of her back. She was a very skilled Japanese and French speaker; she was also a secret music prodigy. From the ages of 3 to 10, she lived in Winchester, England close to an orphanage called Wammy's orphanage. Her mother, Dianna Hunter, would always bring Yuki on walks to the orphanage as they were good friends with the owner and she would take a quick glance at the prestigious orphanage for it was the home of many geniuses in different subjects (Art, Music, Science, etc.). Her parents told her if anything were to happen to them she might just be sent there, but she would have to reveal her knowledge in music first. She was willing to do so if anything were to happen at all...

However, I wasn't just cleaver in music I was also in detective and normal things. I could so high school work already but my parents wouldn't want her to be a detective to she hid her intelligence. She would go on the internet and look at the work and teach herself. Yuki new she was going to prove her ability to Whammy's house someday, some day she will become one of the world's greatest detectives like L was going to be. She didn't care if anyone put her down saying that she isn't clever enough because she was, she just had to fly to prove it. She knew when her time was right she would do what she was destined to do, and that was to be a detective even if it was the 2nd.

When she was older she knew she work in secret as the wold's 2nd detective but a singer in her social life. Who would think of her being a detective then? She knew the consequences of being a singer. Yuki would have to wear stupid skimpy clothes just to get popular but if it were a way to hide her identity then she would be willing to.

**_Yuki's POV_**

"What was that scary noise?" I thought after I heard what sounded like a six bullet shots and my... parents screaming! I... it can't be my dad's brother! I raced towards my door when I heard him.

"Oh Yuki, come here Yuki your parents want to chat to you!" he haunted as he approached my bedroom door. "What should I do!?" I thought, and then I remembered. The secret passageway that leads outside but it is always unnoticed even by me... now were it. Of course, underneath my bed! I slowly crept down under my bed after blocking the door gave me more time. I opened the wooden door that was well camouflaged. Breaking open the door, I was thankfully well hidden, while going through the tunnel that led to the outside. Suddenly, I heard him looking under the bed. Did he know about the tunnel?

Behind me someone caught me and whispered "Don't worry I am here to help you, I am the owner of Wammy's Orphanage." Nodding I was being carried to the end of the tunnel. "When we get to the end there will be people to help us... do not worry." He reassured me. Eventually, it was the end of the tunnel; the fresh air filled my body once again. "Take her first" the owner of that Wammy's place, ordered the police officers. The police officer took me; then carried me to a car that was dark blue.

In the middle of the night, I woke up in a small bedroom that had a few electronics. "Ah you're awake!" A boy around the age of 12 cheered he looked like a panda that d always wear baggy white tops and blue jeans.

"Oh hey L!" I greeted. It had been 6 years since my parents were killed now. "I had the same dream about my past again. Don't worry though, wait is it night?" I said soon after, rather energetic.

"Well yeah I wa-" L replied but was cut off by me screaming from the thunder.

**_L POV_**

"I wonder what the matter is with Yuki. Was she really scared of the thunder? I mean she seemed it... I should probably comfort her..." I thought shortly after Yuki screamed. "Are you okay Yuki?" I questioned quite worried about my only friend.

"T- th- thunder!" She startled then hid under the blanket once another struck. I walked over to Yuki, abandoning my computer, I laid on the bed next to her.

"You're freezing!" I commented soon after cuddling up to comfort her. "Don't worry, just sleep warmly tonight." I soon said in a very soft voice. After all I was her best friend and only friend as she was too me. We are simply two unique people even with other special people.

"L It is time to go to your new life!" Watari warned while he knocked on the door.

"Uh yeah be one min Watari! Um well Yuki is here!" L answered.

"Wake up Yuki I have to go now!" I whispered while poking her ribs. Yuki rolled over and then jump out of bed then ran out the door to her room and brung back what seemed to be a present. How thoughtful.

"Here I err wanted to give this to you so you remembered me, I will miss you!" She blushed and didn't look in my eyes when she handed over the present. I put the gift onto the table and hugged her tightly.

"Goodbye my best friend!" I whispered into her ear while I hugged her. I pulled back and took the present then smiled at her. I saw a tear streaming down her face. "I know it is hard Yuki but please be strong for me, try to make other friends!" I shortly ordered Yuki while I put my hands on her shoulders looking into her eyes.

"B- bu- but I don't want you to go!" She cried as she tugged at my baggy top, without resisting she hugged me back. "Please don't go!" She begged, "It won't be the same without you!" I sighed pushing her back trying not to cry myself.

"Look Yuki, I will make sure we will meet again after all I will be the world's greatest detective, I promise you that!" he was trying to comfort her by making a sort of serious but jokey joke.

"Why do you have to go now? I could be left here for years on my own!" She cried still tugging at my top.

"L we have to go now!" Watari warned having to separate us from each other.

"You guys are my only family even though we are not blood related… I will miss you two dearly, now don't get yourselves killed!" She finally gave in, we both new well that what Watari says goes. I sighed, gave her a quick hug again, and went to see my new adventures. When I was just passed the door when I looked back at her. She had her knees to the ground with her head cupped in her hands.

"Farewell Yuki!" I whispered to her but not loud enough to hear over her sobbing. Watari gave us two a sympathetic look then walked by the entrance I followed him. "Goodbye everything I used to know!" I murmured to myself so it was just loud enough for only me to hear. Walking passed the entrance I wondered what the world would think of me. I looked into the night sky, making wish.

* * *

**Well i know this is short but you know the ending felt like it needed to be the ending... well this is my first Death Note Fanfic so please enjoy! Reviews will keep me going on wards!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_What ever happened?_**

**_Uploaded 03/09/2010_**

**_Chapter 2: the unusual concert_**

**_Yuki POV_**

Finally, it was time to go and perform! At last, they made me wait way to long. I am so excited! I wonder who will be there… maybe like the college students who passed their results! Well that will be cool because I would love to see people my own age pass! When I was younger I was in Wammy's Orphanage of course the wold's greatest detective was there, you would not believe it but he was my first ever friend. I have never shared this detail with any one that is not them it is a shame because I haven't seen them since I was seven and he was twelve. I let out a sigh as I walked onto the stage making a cheerful act. The song started and I started singing. It was a song called monster.

Monster Monster

Monster Monster

(CHROUS) X2

Monster

How should I feel

Creatures lie here

Lookin though the window

(CHROUS) X2

Ch ch check this out!

His little whispers

Love me. Love me.

That's all I ask for

Love me. Love me.  
He battered his tiny fists to feel something

Wondered what its like to touch and feel something  
Turn it up!

(CHROUS) X2  
That night he caged her.

Bruised and broke her.

He struggled closer.

Then he stole her!  
Violet wrists and then her ankles.

Silent pain.

Then her slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams.  
(CHROUS)

I will/

Hear their voices.

I'm a glass child.

I am Hannah's regrets.

Monster.

How should I feel?

Turn the sheets down.

Murder ears with pillow lace

There's bath tubs.

Full of glow flies.

Bath in Kerosene

Their words tattooed in his veins, yeah

Monster monster

How should I feel how should I feel

Creatures lie here creatures lie here

Looking through the window looking through the window.

The song was over. I finished her dance moves and noticed everyone was cheering and clapping at me. Wow. I never thought anyone would like my singing… I mean I have been training years to learn nearly every instrument. I should be proud of myself. Eventually, the presenter walked onto stage.

"Well that is all for now! Goodnight everybody and let's give another big cheers for Miss Hunter! She did excellent on her first concert please you can chat to her back stage!" He announced as everybody raised his or her cheers.

"Thank you all for coming, I do indeed hope you have enjoyed yourself tonight!" I commented soon after. Well I am sure glad that was over I mean it was fun but very tiring. I changed into my fake look and sneaked outside to go to my favourite area that I discovered a few days ago here in Japan. It was very pretty with blossom trees that had petals falling gracefully down. I decided to let out a massive sigh. "Well this wasn't what I expected of Japan… I thought it would be like not so popular around everywhere but there you go I was wrong!" I muttered to myself, admitting I was wrong. Suddenly, I had a feeling. I was being followed. I looked behind me. I could see a boy with light brown hair that looked like ginger partly. He was next to a black haired boy that had Black around his eyes. He looked like a panda…. However, didn't L look like that? He did! Could it be him? I was so caught up in my thoughts I did not realise there was a lamppost in front of me. Bang! Someone cached me as fell onto the ground. "Um thanks for that I need to go now." I told my catcher when I tried to get up energetically but I failed.

"Well by the looks of things you cannot move without being hurt." He informed me, he sounded like…. L! Surly, it couldn't be! I looked at him wide eyed while saying nothing. "Are you okay Miss you look like you have seen a ghost!" He commented then soon said, "I live in a hotel not far from here, you can stay there until you have recovered by the name my name is Ryuzaki."

"Uh hi my name is Sapphire." I greeted with a weak smile at them both.

"By the way my name is Light Yagami glad to meet you!" the boy that look about my age with brown hair popped in at the last part. 'Ryuzaki' took me to his hotel and told the people at the desk that I will be staying there for a few days. Eventually, we got inside and there was a load of other men there. Great just to top my day off. They all were staring at me.

"Wateri please could you make some cake?" 'Ryuzaki' asked the familiar name. I was wide eyed when I heard he name Wateri.

"D- di- did you go to an Orphanage in the UK when you were younger?" I asked still wide-eyed. He gave me a mysterious look and nodded at me. "Are you the L I have been searching for since I left there?" I questioned soon afterwards. He didn't reply to me and looked at everyone else; asked them to leave. He sat me down on the couch then gave me a look with his thumb in his mouth.

"How do you know that I am L?" He asked after a shot time the others left. I smiled at him and took off my wig.

"Because I am Yuki Hunter." I smiled at him then felt my eyes begin to form tears. He was wide eyed. It had been ten years since we last saw each other. "I have missed you L but why didn't you try to find me? I mean I gave away perfectly obvious evidence that only you and me could understand! I haven't forgiven you for making me wait this long! You weren't even going to look were you?" I argued while starting to cry.

"I- I didn't want to interfere with your life… I have missed you too Yuki!" He murmured still wide-eyed. He shook his head and walked towards the door where the others were waiting. "You all may come in now. Miss Hunter and I have finished our chat. You can introduce yourselves now!" He informed them once he opened the door, allowing them to walk inside.

"Hey the name is Matsuda!" A dark haired man around the same age as L greeted. I smiled at him in a friendly way. "Hey wait a min…." he thought for a second "Aren't you that new singer that had your first concert at that celebration thingy?" I blushed in embarrassment but was proud.

"Yes… how comes you know of me?" I shyly spoke putting my hair out of my face.

"Well Matsuda watches too much telly for his own good, by the way my name is Aizawa nice to meet you," a man with an afro cut in. "The others are Soichiro Yagami but we call him chief Yagami because of his son plus he is the chief, Mogi, and of course Ukita." He introduced, pointing at them one by one, as they waved at me. I looked at L who had a no expression on his face, well so he thought. I was the only one who knew what he was feeling even without any hint. It was surprizing, as I never could read his feelings before. We were too alike it was unbelievable anyone would think we were twins that despised each other but got on well when we wanted- or needed to. However, I think of us as two halves who are one when they are together. In addition, no, I do not have any feelings for him whatsoever! Well my dead best friend who was his best friend as well always thought so and would tease us with it. Damn L the multiple times I have been tortured to not tell anyone his name! I had my thumb on my lips for wile when one of the others disturbed me.

"Uh Yuki? Come back to the world!" Matsuda joked as he moved his hand past my face to try to get my attention.

"I… I am here… what do you w-want?" I asked shyly as I was looking at L still mostly still in my thoughts.

"Well do you want me to show you your room or do you want someone else to?" He smirked at the last part, looking in my direction. I gave him an irritated look and rolled my eyes.

L finally spoke "Well I think she should be taken by Wateri as she eagerly wants to ask questions don't you Miss Hunter?" I sighed and looked down to see my scared hands; nodded then looked up again. L looked at my hands then back at me with a disappointed look on his face. "Now how many times did I tell you to break that habit Yuki!" he scolded looking away.

"I- I didn't… know how… sorry La- L" I blushed as I just realised I nearly said his name in front of everyone, even he didn't really know for sure how I knew his name because every time he asked me I simply said I didn't know. I was telling the truth though I didn't know how or when I learned his name… it was strange even for Wammy's children. Of course, that what put me off chatting to anyone when I was younger. I felt I was too low to be tolerated or even to be associating with them. I was stunned that L's friend and mine wanted to be friends with me. I didn't know what to feel when that happened I think he was that one that made me open up a tad more. If it weren't for him I wouldn't be where I am now.

"Right everyone please go back to work I _have _to talk to Miss Hunter." He gave me a cold stare, as I knew what was to come; I sighed and walked to the door.

"Guess knowing him once more is going to be stupid rows again." I muttered under my voice not expressing my feelings in it. I was so like him even when I walked as I had my back arched with my hands in my pockets. I noticed that everyone what amused by how alike we were. I didn't bother to act like I noticed though as there was no point in it. Why was L such an annoying sod that doesn't like it when he is wrong? Seriously, he needs to get a grip and let go of what he didn't understand! I wonder what he does think of me as well. I would probably see them as a threat if they knew my name though because if you are L you have to hide it. Am I right?

**_L's POV_**

How comes this girl knows my name without knowing when she learned it or how! I _will_ find out how she knows about my name I have had enough of her silly games. I walked towards the door and opened it for her as she said her thanks then waited for me to enter the hallway closing the door behind. I sighed.

"How do you know my real name Yuki? I know I have asked you think before but I agree with my mind and say you are hiding something that is a secret. So spill it out now!" I ordered her in a soft voice, trying my hardest not to break it into a row.

"I- I… I don't know L, I never have and so that will probably always be your answer!" She replied in a startled voice. I looked at her then looked away then started walking towards her new room. "L what is the time at this point of time?" she questioned looking away from me; I knew she hated asking simple easy questions, did she really not have a watch!

"It is nine o'clock why? Don't you have a watch?" I snickered as she gave me a death stare.

"It happens I have a phone that you broke so no I don't!" She mumbled looking down at her feet. I let out a loud sigh then looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Why did you try to always hide from me when I came back after nearly every time after I accomplished a mission? It hurt me you know… You know Alexander wouldn't be pleased with you." I asked then ended with information about our dead best friend. She gave me another one of her death glares that I would ignore if I were not so damn curious. I mean couldn't I work it out? That is one thing I hate to be around her because she is always… confusing I don't get it! I couldn't help myself being around her when we were younger because she was my mystery to solve. It will always be that way.

"Me hiding from you? Pfft what a silly and stupid thing to say! I never hid from you! You make it sound like I am scared of you! NEVER bring Alexander into this! He deserves more respect than to be used as a thing that is being used in a row! Seriously, if you were truly a best friend I don't think you would use him in battle against another one of his best friends! Let him be resting in peace! Oh and I wouldn't hide, oh no! I would just simply avoided you because of your arrogance and selfishness!" She fiercely shouted at me as if she was an extremely angry lion… well that may be a little over the top. I could feel the anger rise up in me, I tried to hold it down but there was no use.

"How DARE you speak to me like that Yuki Hunter! Whom do you think you are speaking to me like that! I am no robot without any feelings! I will not have this under my roof! Do you understand? Now go to your room!" I scolded while pointing at a door that leads to be her bedroom. I could see her eyes filling up with tears as she looked at me with scanning eyes then ran to her room, slamming the door shut. I sighed. What did she think she would get when she said such things? Maybe I will try to talk to her again soon like in an hour' time. "Well so much for her being hurt!" I purposely commented loud enough for her to hear perfectly. Her door opened at threw a pillow as my head. I laughed at her childish act. "Very childish behaviour, you need to learn how to be like an adult!" I teased soon after. Yuki came to get the pillow and stuck her tongue out me.

"Meh! At least I am not the most childish living thing… plus I am the youngest I have got an excuse!" She teased back as she ran back inside her bedroom. It was unique how our mood towards each other would change if one of us decided to. I gave myself a small smile as I had the image of us two repeatedly in my head. Why was she so confusing? I decided to walk back to the investigation room with a slouchy walk as if I was some teen that was lazy. I put my 'emotionless' face on as I stepped in the door looking at the others who were working.

"L! Uh we have read your facts and re-thought about them and we agree we never doubted you!" Matsuda cheerfully spoke at the first chance that lingered. I just nodded with a face of thunder like the one I would normally have. At least that was what Alexander used to say that certain description. I put the microphone on so Yuki could hear me. She is lucky we did not put cameras in.

"Y please come in here, there may be something you could do under the topic of Kira." I heard her response of the door closing behind her and seeing that she was walking through the hallway to enter the investigation room.

"What is it that you need me to do?" She asked as she walked in but with a tint of determination in her eyes.

"Could you try to become friends with Light Yagami possibly go on a date with him as he is suspected of being Kira?" I knew what her expression would be if she would show it but she was making a emotionless face like I would.

"Y-you want me to go out on a date with… K- Kira?" She stuttered with disbelief in her voice. There were gasps from the task force.

"I will not let you call my son Kira but you may go on a date with him, if you do anything to upset him trust me you won't hear the last-" Chief Yagami started to warn but was cut off by me.

"Yes well we all know that and trust me Yuki wouldn't hurt anyone but me." I sadly commented. Yuki looked away embarrassed by me and nodded in agreement. "Then it is settled Chief if you would tell Light that he will be meeting up with Yuki but it is up to him when, here is her number." I gave a piece of paper to Kira's father as he nodded.

Again Yuki spoke, "On a few conditions, do not tell him my real identity, my name with is Sapphire, and tell him that we have met before in case he doesn't remember…" The Chief nodded as he went to get his coat. He gave her a small smile as he walked out to go back home.

"Well we will see everyone tomorrow, goodbye" Aizawa informed as the task force separated for the night. I sighed when they when everyone left the room apart from Yuki and me.

"Well it will be dangerous but since when did you care about me eh?" She joked as she nudged me in the ribs. I nodded while looking at her in deep thought. Did she really think that? Alternatively, was it just a plain joke? She made it seem like a joke but she can hide her feelings most of the time it makes me think most of the time.

Hours stalked us but got bored and crept away until Yuki's temporary phone rang. She didn't waste time to pause when she answered it. "Hello? Who is calling?" She asked talking to who would obviously Light Yagami as she knew that was the only person who knew the number. "Sure! I would love to! So in two days' time… okay see you then!" To admit she was brilliant at acting like she was social and cheery on the phone. Then again, she was a singer and other social things. She sighed and laid on the sofa, fully stretched out with a massive sigh. "So it is in two days' time, great!" She said sarcastically. I made a sound in reply as I went back to work.

* * *

**YAY this is done :P sorry for it being late (5 days typo) um the song is called Monster by Meg and Dia Remix :P one of my fav songs even though i don't have a fav song so what do you think will happen? ohhh i can't say!**

**Light: *Light walks over and gives me a death glare***

**Me: *i back away*Now now Light no need to be angry infact you might be please with it :P (lies! or is it...)**

**L: heheheh can i put Kira into a cell for life? Or kill him because they do that in countrys don't they? hmm the electric chair that was made by a dentist will be good...**

**Me: What the! L that doesn't sound like you! although i must admit that is an idea...**

**Yuki: Well lets say that Bluestar2848386 doesn't own death note but she does own me! Great! Not...**

**Me: *Growls but waves goodbye* Sorry if i don't reply i um don't know my password to my email for this lol so sorry! My first fanfic was what i forgot to mention well yh so it is my first death note fanfic but i am planning to get this finished then carry on with my harry potter one!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_What ever happened? ( why am i too lazy to change this?)_**

**_Uploaded 24/09/2010_**

**_Chapter 3: blue moon_**

**_Light POV_**

'This girl… she could be used as my puppet, or even my queen if I form feeling for this young woman. She looked like she was the same age as me maybe just maybe she will use the notebook to kill instead of me. Yes! What a brilliant idea.' I was deep in thought while I was lying on my bed prepared for minutes to go and meet this girl once again. I wonder if she will be worthy of my plan. "Sapphire, what a beautiful name indeed…" I mumbled as I trailed off to hear my mum knocking on the door. "Yes mother? What do you need?" I questioned through the door.

"Be kind to this young girl okay? Do not upset her okay?" She warned as she opened the door.

"Mum I am a gentleman you know… I am not someone who treats a lady without respect." I informed her.

"Good luck Light!" She winked at me as an answer to go. I rushed downstairs as called my goodbyes; started to walk down the road. Well why Dad would want me to go on a date with a girl I saw for not long. In addition, how does she know my dad? Wait… she is staying at L's hotel so I have to be careful because if she is part of it she will inform L of this.

Eventually, I was at the café were we planned to meet up. She was already there; well she sure does not waste time. "Hey! Over here!" I called as she looked around and smiled at me in greeting.

"Hey, I have been here for a few minutes as I didn't want to be late!" She told me when I finally reached her side. I put my arm out so she could wrap her arm around mine. She looked surprized for a second but then took it with a cheery expression. I looked at her but then realised she had a black eye that she covered up with her hair.

"How is your eye? I mean after running into that pole. That was quite silly of you!" I commented with a charming smile on my face.

"Y- Yes it is fine, I am used to getting bruises with my clumsiness!" She joked as we sat down into our seats, across from each other. It was unusual that she sat exactly like L. I laughed at her comment then gave her another smile. She seems quite awkward being around someone but I think she was used to it, or so it seemed.

"Hey what happened to you and Ryuzaki? I mean he took you into his hotel room didn't he?" I questioned in a more serious voice. She looked at me in a questioning way but then thought a moment.

"Oh him? Well he seemed to live in the same hotel place as me so he gave back to my parents and told them what happened but then I haven't seen him or anything it is like he was there then not there… weird if you ask me." She replied with a voice as if she was in her own world for a moment. "Um can I trust you? I want to talk about the Kira case… I don't want anyone knowing my opinion but you seem trustable so what do you say?" She offered looking at me.

"Sure well what is it? If it is to do what side I am on, well I say that Kira is doing an excellent job and the world will be freed from evil that lurks though out the world!" I told her seriously.

"I couldn't agree anymore! I mean my parents hate what Kira is doing but how could they? Do they think ahead to what this world could be? The world being freed from evil, no one having to worry about others!" She seemed to be getting a little bit carried away.

"Is there anything you two will like to have?" The women serving asked us. I looked at Sapphire who was pointing at a chocolate desert and smiling. I sighed at looked back at the woman.

"Chocolate dessert and a bowl of ice cream for me please." I answered calmly; I could see the women blushing at me. I mentally rolled my eyes at the girl why were most girls so stupid? When she went, I Calmly looked at Sapphire who was texting on her phone. "So who are you texting?" I questioned as she looked up a moment then went back to look at her phone again.

"Just my mum, she says I have to be back soon." She replied in a slight murmur. She sighed and looked up again. "Annoying mums are! Well I manage to be out half an hour later." She informed me with an emotionless face.

"Well that's cool, why would you do that?" I asked a bit annoyed by her texting her mum asking her to stay out longer.

**_Yuki POV_**

Great I have to say with Kira longer! Thanks L, thanks a lot! Geeze why can't I just lay in my room and do nothing? Wait he was talking to me….

"Oh well because I have no life and hardly any friends coz I am a singer… I had my first consort on the night me, you and Ryuzaki met… not my way of meeting new faces but it happened and that is the way fate is" I told him a bit edgy because I wanted to go, luck came as my phone rang. "Hmm what is it mum?" I asked L wanting to laugh aloud by the fact I called him mum. "Oh right okay see you soon bye!" I closed the phone and looked up to Light, yay I don't have to stay with him! "Um well my mum changed her mind and said that I have to go out of town for a few days, well bye!"

"Uh yeah goodbye then Sapphire…" Light replied walking out of the shop to leave me behind.

=^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^=

When I got back to the taskforce, I knew something was up. When I entered the main room, everyone was looking concerned even L did but that was because I could read him better than anyone apart from Watari. "Uh hi…. This is awkward…. So why you guys look so worried?" I ask standing there on my own waiting for some sort of answer.

It was L who spoke, "Light was following you… but he eventually went then there were others that are waiting for you to go outside of the hotel, they wouldn't be worth to try and fight… they are too strong, they are bad news as they are wanted for killing young teenaged girls late at night." I stared shocked at him for a moment so he couldn't read what I was truly thinking. "We recon there the ones letting that massive dog out at night but we are not 100% positive." I looked at him once again wide-eyed. They knew about the wolf that comes out every full moon. No this cannot be I… it never killed anyone but if I- it did it would be for protection!

A memory flashed in my mind…

"L…. you can't leave! I- I can't be left alone!" I cried to myself as he walked away from me, my only friend he is leaving. Suddenly, I felt like I was being sucked through a vortex. I could see the past flash before my eyes… what is happening…

"M- Mummy! No! You can't leave me no! Mummy!" I cried at the top of my lungs at the memory of my parents dead when seeing them after my uncle ran away. My body began to lift up into the air making me put my arms stretched out A green light burst out of my eyes causing me to drop to the ground, fainting. It was all fuzzy when I blacked out.

I woked up on the sofa to see everyone working then Matsuda realised that I was awake and I think he said something to the others but it was fuzzy and I couldn't hardly hear anything. It was like that time when it happened my first time, it happened every time on that exact hour and date. However this time was different; I only remembered what happened and fainted not do the exact same as that time. This troubled me and I needed to find out the answer. Yes I know that I will soon transform into the wolf they were talking about, although it isn't me there is a massive wolf that I have been trying to track down for years… but why do I suddenly just find out that it is here… why are they so sure it is in Japan? My vision and sound was clear now so I could hear everyone. To everyone's surprize I got up from the couch and looked at them with questioning eyes. "Why are you so sure that the dog that you are talking about to do with them them? Why do you think it is in Japan?" I asked waiting for an answer there was no reply. "TELL ME NOW!" I roared at them with tears lightly filling my eyes, why couldn't I keep my god damn feelings to myself right now?

"I would prefer if you calmed down Y please be reasonable…" L started but I would allow him to continue.

"Calm down! Calm down? How could I calm down if you all get to my head then making me show you my feelings, confusing me, interrupting me in my life, thinking that those freaks are owners of that dog! Well no! I have been trying to track it down for years! Oh and just to say that there are two of them and it is standing in this room right now!" I yelled at them the stopped wide-eyed at them when I realised what I just said. I fell onto my knees with tears streaming down my face; I was too weak to do anything. I knew they were all in fear apart from L I wonder what he was thinking then.

"Explain… then we will make a judgement." L ordered me before everyone put their guns away.

"I- I have to go… I don't want to be seen in that form… please!" I started off with a whisper then started to shout more anxious to go. "I promise I will come back, just not human… I- I didn't want to say anything when I saw you again because that was when it changed… when you left me…" I murmured for him to hear I knew that L was wide-eyed when he nodded at me to allow me to go.

"B- But L! You can't let her go! She could be dangerous!" Aizawa commented walking towards L.

"Aizawa L knows what he is doing… let him make the decisions." Chief Yagami soon replied afterwards, backing L up.

I started to get up onto my feet when I was too late… the transformation started. I started screaming when I felt the pain of my bones changing into a wolf; my eyes were glowing making the room covered in a green light. While there was a green light, I could see my wolf transformation bow at me then run around me then scratch my face then I felt myself shorten into the figure of a wolf. I was finished apart from I knew next was what, the whole task force frightened and trying to shoot at me. I mentally sighed, as I knew I was in wolf form so it was not possible for me to sigh. Everyone looked at me wide-eyed I knew that they would sometime shoot at me… well I hope they don't but it is possible. I started slowly walking to up to them, testing their fear even though I can scent it. I knew everyone who had a gun on them slowly got their guns out of their pockets as I crept closer. L looked interested in what was happening. Well thanks L! Now you are just because I am part wolf! Was roughly two tail lengths away from them when they got their guns out. L put his hand up at them to stop them.

"No! Remember this is possibly still Yuki, we cannot shoot!" He ordered them, some didn't seem pleased with the order but they put their toys by their sides. I went to hide behind a couch when the door swung open, I looked at who it was. Watari.

"Here are yo- what is a wolf doing in here?" Watari demanded for orders after looking at me. My fur was a navy blue like my hair when in human form with shiny green eyes (probably why my eyes glow green when I trace form). I knew I had to look for that wolf that is killing so I headed for the door when it closed and the guns were set to shoot at me. Look around at L who didn't do anything but look at me. My body took control as I ran towards to L. Bang! Matsuda hit me. I fell back on my side were I had been wounded. I couldn't lay on it very long so I weakly turn over. I felt like streaming at him but I knew that it would come out with a load of woofs and growls. Everything started turning to darkness, I knew that I couldn't go back into a wolf at free will again because of my injury.

* * *

**_L POV_**

Idiot! Matsuda shot her! Wait she… can't be dying I mean it was in the shoulder! "You idiot! Why did you shoot her?" I shouted at him in anger, I actually showed emotion to them.

"I- I didn't mean too I just did it for your protection!" Matsuda defended himself. I sighed walking over to her wolf form, I knew pretty well she was this wolf figure lying in front of me. Nevertheless, why didn't she tell me? I thought that between us we had no secrets apart from our real names. Indeed, she does not know all my secrets but I am understandable for reasons. I picked the wolf form up in my hands and took her to her bedroom.

"L shouldn't we put the figure in a cage?" one of the task force members. I sighed and nodded, sure, I was against it but it would probably be best right? I gave the figure to Watari and he carried her to the cage. I sighed as she was taken away from me.

"Everyone I am letting you go now, goodnight. Please do not do anything reckless." I soon murmured walking out of the room. I went towards my bedroom -that was very rarely used. I went to shower then changed into a new pair of my same old baggy clothes. I then laid on my bed, closing my eyes, not going to sleep but remembering the past.

* * *

Hey hey! Well sorry that I haven't posted anything and it is my birthday today :D (23rd September) however I am not going to post this until the internet is back on… this is probably partly why it took so long… I am deeply sorry about it! I will try and upload my next chapter as soon as possible! Please review and post a comment of what you thought!

Guess what? Most of the chapters that are coming during what until the memory ends lol XD However it will be Yuki's pov (I will not need to put because I am wayyyy too lazy to XD) just think while Yuki was thinking the same thing while she blacked out k? Thanks for all the support so far even if there isn't many! Well that I know of but thanks everyone I know of reading this and the others who do not either have an account or are just you know lazy XD

Peace out!


	4. Chapter 4

**_What ever happened?_**

**_Uploaded 6/10/2010_**

**_Chapter 4: Whammy's memory's: The blossom of friendship_**

**_Yuki POV_**

I sat in my bedroom, doing nothing like always, I wasn't liked at all by anyone either because:

I ignored them

I was too intelligent and they hated me for it

They saw me as some kind of freak

Or I was just to different even though they were different as well… hypocrites!

That was pretty much a very simple and small list for why I was ignored. I didn't seem to care about anything anymore though, just as I was learning more and was alone then I was fine. I always hated when new kids arrived because they would always accuse me of things as I looked scary or for the older ones, a weirdo. I decided to get up from my desk and sit on my large window that had room for me to sit on. I was now six years old and it had been a year since I became an orphan. It was this day in the morning 1 year ago that I was clueless that I was going to be parted from my parents at that night. I remember it as clear as a anything, now that I look back I could see how innocent and undamaged I was –mentally that was- it was so unrealistic how that could have been me. I looked out the window to spot the rarest sight I have ever seen. It was that panda boy claims to be the wold's greatest detective in the future. I envy him as when he will be able to see the wold; not be stuck in this nightmare. I sighed as my body controlled itself to the garden/playground that everyone loved; I even was a bit attached to it because of its beauty. When I got to the door, I looked outside to see everyone away from my favourite spot, that wasn't all that far away from L's. I walked bare footed along the grass as I came to my spot. I could see him looking at me from the side of his eyes as I sat down and got out my manga book that I was reading at this point of time. I looked at him with a bored emotion on my face then turned to read my manga when I heard him laugh gently to himself. I opened my mouth slightly to make an not so approving sound but he beated me to making any sound at all.

"Hello, uh what was it… oh of course miss Hunter to see what I was doing? If so it would explain why you was looking at me dreamily from your window." He murmured so only we could hear like he was afraid anyone would hear him talk. I looked at him, still with an emotionless face on.

"I was not looking at you dreamily I only just woke up if that is okay with you! Plus please I hate anything to do with my family's last name so please just call me by my first name!" I half shouted at him, it felt… better? To shout at him but I could feel my face turning red so I looked away from him then mumbled "Sorry I didn't mean to shout I will go now, L" I Started to get up when there was a shadow leaning over me so I didn't but looked up to see Beyond Birthday. He was one that I feared a lot as he was scary looking with his red eyes always looking at me and his anger to go with it.

"Why what do we have here? L and a loser… however L stands for looser so no wonder why! How does that tune go again? Oh yeah! Looser and looser sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G first comes the kisses then comes the baby in a golden carriage!" He taunted at us and I wanted to run away and just go to my room. BB took hold of my t-shirt and picked me up by the neck so I was off the floor. I wanted to scream for help and cry but that would make me a well-known easy target around all of the Wammy's.

"Let her go BB she isn't worth being picked on," He pointed out to BB but he snickered at L's comment. I was rather hurt by this as he first was friendly to me then when BB comes he is mean. I was wide-eyed when BB put me over his shoulder and walked away from L. I tried to struggle away but it was no good he was at least 3 times my size and strength at that. "BB I demand you to-" He called but as interrupted by BB.

"what so you can be with your little girlfriend, well sorry but I do not accept her going out with you!" he taunted not looking back, we were both speechless at that and BB's smirk grew wider. I didn't want him to hear my voice, and if he demanded me too I would probably whisper. It was natural though, I couldn't help it even if I tried. Somehow I was able to speak what people called 'normally' to L, why though it was wired… was the reason that I envy him?

I tried to speak on my first attempt but failed then whispered to him "Please let me go! I don't like physical contact!" Even if I was whispering, you could hear the anger and kind of shout in my voice. BB took notice of this then chuckled to himself for an unknown reason. "Uh what is funny?" I asked a bit more confident with myself at talking I put my thumb to my lips, nibbling my nail.

"Because I got you to speak, it is a pretty voice, you should use it more… seriously though me and A are going to my room with you to see what you sound like when you sing as we have heard rumours, hearing you quietly singing in your bedroom. We don't mean any harm taking you away from L, who you seem to talk to, no wonder why people think you are stuck up your own-"BB explained with a slight chuckle in his voice but I cut him off.

"No need for the language that you were about to say and no. I don't just talk to L in fact he was the one talking to me for the first time ever now the only people that I have talked to now is Mr Roger, Mr Wateri, L, and you. So I don't know why people think this, I mean I am no different from them right?" I scolded at him first then sort of let my emotions come out about how people feel about me. BB looked at his door and pushed it open to uncover a boy that was –what I am guessing- A he had some mars bars next to him and one stuffed into his mouth. He had always a hood up so no one could see his face, from what I know only few know his face. BB laid me on his bed, next to A, then closed his door before anyone could see.

"God this girl does really pity herself! She doesn't stop talking about it!" BB commented about me to A as if I wasn't there. There was a noise from A's mouth as he has chocolate in his mouth in a reply as he turned to look at me. It send a shiver down my spine as he sort of lent over to look at me. I didn't know what to do so I just froze and looked at them both.

"She seems fine to me, I would say 4 years younger than us and 5 years younger than L so she is 6 years old." He studied my expression for a moment then I saw a some sort of smirk on his face, under his hoodie. "You sure seem shy don't ya? Well we aren't that scary, don't get shivers either when I look at you." He then said soon after, my eyes widened at his comments it was weird.

I found my voice, "W-well how do you know, you're like a super detective, almost as good as L!" It as a whisper but I knew he understood what I was saying. I was rather surprized at myself being able to come out of my shell to talk to three new people today.

"Will you sing for us? I mean yes you do seem very shy, most people our level can read that… but please do not mention that L as he is a god. We are against him even if he is our mentor and we are his successors. Don't you wish you would be able to be mentored by him, but you're not as clever are you?" He taunted at me like I was someone very low, I could feel anger build up in me, I felt like punching him in the jaw. I clenched my fists and looked down on the floor trying to fight back my anger and tears. If this is what everyone thought of me then it was going to be added to the list.

"I- I am a successor too… I just never bragged about it and I didn't want to be mentored by him, even if he is great it doesn't mean I want to be everything he is." I murmured trying to hide my feelings from them. I pretty much guessed that A recognised my feelings but he didn't dare to step in to defend either one of us. BB and A looked at each other in shock then looked back at me who was still looking at the ground with my fists clenched.

"I am sorry; I didn't mean it like that… what is your rank?" He apologized then questioned her.

"Oh so now you are nice just because I am near the higher ranks eh? Well guess what I don't even try at all when the tests come in fact I just pretend to have the knowledge of a 3rd rank successor as I really cannot be bothered to be L! I think I would like to work beside him and not be him, I want to have a family and a nice life but also work alongside him when I am older!" I started to murmur but then began to gradually get louder to the point I was shouting to me (it is like a tiny bit louder than talking normally). A leaned forward to hugged me and succeeded; I stiffened then looked up wide-eyes at him. I was rather puzzled by his movement. Before I knew It I wrapped my arms around his and started crying on his shoulder. He patted my head as comfort for me. That was something no one has done since my mother and father was still alive.

"There, there, don't worry we will be with you now." He comforted as he pulled away from me. I blushed slightly but to my advantage, I was already red faced from my tears.

"T –thanks I don't know why you did that but it felt better than anything I have had before since my parents were alive…" I thanked as I looked over to his shoulder to see it wet, "Uh sorry about your shoulder… oh and BB, I- uh- thanks" I then said not long after. I got from the bed and nodded at the two then walked out of the room to see L there. I stopped death at his tracked looking up at him. He looked at me questionably, I guessed it was because of my red face from where I was crying. He leaned down to sit in his weird position and looked at me.

"Are you okay, sorry about earlier I was trying to get BB to let you go but it didn't work. You told them didn't you? About you being one of my successors didn't you?" He comforted but then went into questioning me, I mentally smiled at this because even now he was using his detective skills.

"Y- yes… but BB was… being mean to me… I told them to hide my feelings and urges… sorry" I started to get upset at myself for not keeping my secret a secret. He smiled at me then patted me on the head then got up to walk away.

"Don't worry about it Y you will be okay and now they cannot talk to you like you are not as high as them, come on let's take you back to your room." He said, then holding out his hand to me I was rather taken back by the fact how they were so nice to me, even if one was mean to start with. I smiled back up to him and took his hand, shakily, but I took his hand.

*Two weeks later*

I got up and got changed into my favourite puppy jumper and my shorts it was a hot day and everyone was planning to go outside. It was a good chance to study with L, I was progressing faster since L was mentoring me, I already knew high-level algebra and all sorts, and the main thing we focused on was my detective skills so he would do little mini mysteries around whammy's house. It was a fun way to learn and it was very complex. He let me miss things like P.E as he would always make me run around the back yard at least 5 times a day while having to think of all the flowers around the edge. That was very tiring to do so but it was worth it. By now I knew all but 25 flowers in the garden, L said I should be proud as of my age combined with my abilities. L even said I could be 1st ranked but I denied as I explained to him about my wished as not becoming L himself but instead working beside him. A recently seemed very depressing and suicidal it worries me. We always call A Alexander, as we don't know his real name and wanted to call him by a real name. It seemed A and L were sort of friends before I got the three of them to play nicely to each other. It seemed BB and L despises each other when they are not around me and they are just a tiny bit better when I am there. It is annoying how they manage to get my name into their fights. I sighed to myself as I made my bed then opening the curtains to see loads of people enjoying themselves in large groups. I heard it gentle knock on my door when it opened and I turned around to see who it was. "Hi panda! You know you look like one right?" I greeted as L came into my bedroom then sitting down on my desk.

"Yes but why call me panda instead of my name because I only look like one I do not agree to this 'panda' business." He said seriously as he turned on my computer, it was his technically as it was from his room when he got a new one a few days ago.

"The serious panda is serious!" I teased at him with a slight giggle added in. I was a completely different person two weeks back, now that I had friends I was more cheerful but acted my old self (with a part of my new) when I was alone. The other kids back stab me more because I found friends that are higher ranked then me so they think I only talk to the higher then the lower. I mean yes that is true but it is a very different reason to what they think.

"Now, now, who said the panda teddy you have is serious?" He responded cleverly and I walked over and nudged him in the arm playfully.

"Wait the panda is now being clever and serious! Everyone take cover it is going to be scary business!" I teased further going over to my perfectly made bed and jumped on it then wrapping the covers over me for protection. I heard L sigh to himself but then walking over and tickling me playfully until a W came up on the screen making us stop to run over to the screen. It was Wateri on the screen as he told us to come to BB's and A's room as quick as possible. We raced down to their room to see a load of crowded people around the doorway. I could hear very faint sound of tears as we pushed our way through. In horror, I stopped at the front of the crowd starting to feel my eyes watering. L hugged me at the scene to comfort me as I was 5 years under his age. It was A. He was… dead. I started to cry and BB saw us and walked over to look at me. I stopped hugging L; then I hugged BB for their comfort and mine. I didn't want it to end out like this. A committing suicide like this. It wasn't going to be the same without him. I loved him like a brother, the same as BB and L but he was the closest to me. "W- Why did he do this?" I asked innocently with tears streaming down my face uncontrollably. L and BB both looked down at me wondering how to explain to someone of my age. I mean yes I was young but I had the brains of someone in year 10 that had Cs in their tests. I mean for a 6 year old achieving that… it was defiantly not very common.

"Uh well… the stress of becoming my first successor was very hard for him and he couldn't take it any longer and he killed himself." BB replied trying not to sound harsh when he mentioned L in this.

"I- I want him back! I want my brother back! I want all my brothers with me! I want us all to be on happy family!" I cried showing too much emotion then I was used to showing but I didn't care I just had my mind on us four being together.

"Y please, calm down, there is nothing we can do… please" L softly asked me kneeling down to my height. I nodded slowly while wiping my tears away. It was a terrible feeling losing nearly everyone you love again.

"L, Beyond and Yuki please may we speak to you three on the case of A." Wateri asked us, putting a hand on my shoulder. I got up, whipped my tears, and looked towards the hanging body that remained of A.

"P – please take him down from there… I can't stand it… please…" I murmured and Wateri nodded to some adults as the order to do so. I looked away because I didn't want to see the marks on his neck, "lets go… the sooner this is done with the better, I just hope A is more happy now, we will miss you A. Rest in peace…" I murmured so the others could hear but everyone else –the crowd of Whammy kids- couldn't. "First I am going to go to the garden to clear my head a bit, please do not come with me." I then said walking off to find over kids, bigger kids, following me I took no notice of them, as there were loads of them sort of people around here. I could hear my and the others names being mentioned. They used A's name in it and criticized him. Now I was not in the best mood, if they diss my family they are going to pay! I walked faster to the garden and then walked outside to go to a tree, clenching my fists. They walked over to me and I looked at them innocently, acting as if I never heard them.

One of them who I assumed was the leader nudged the other two and then started to walk towards me. They seemed around the age of 14. "Hey pretty, why did you make A kill himself because he was with you? Was it because you hanged him there?" He taunted cruelly, I couldn't respond as the others cheered and then another said something.

"No get it right it was because of her face! I mean look at it! It is enough for anyone to commit suicide!" He blurted out, I was so going to hit him, how could they? It was truly cruel. There was a crowd now listening to them and everyone started to join in until I saw someone aggressively getting through the line. I tried to see who it was but the bullies kept blocking my way and hitting me. I didn't show any emotion even though I wanted to scream and cry for L and Beyond.

"Leave her alone, pests." Someone who probably was Beyond as he sounded like him said in a threatening voice. They turned around to see who challenged them but didn't dare to as the they saw the toughest person around here, Beyond. L was soon behind in his own world. I went to get up when the other two saw me do so; they kicked me to the ground. They viciously kicked my ribs a few times for good measure that I wouldn't run away. Silently, I cried in pain, I curled up into a ball in the pain. If you knew my past then you would be able to tell I was used to it but I was through tough times as A just died. "Who do you think you are? Kicking her and abusing her, unless you want a broken ribcage for each of you then I think you should go and run away to Wateri. NOW!" Beyond then shouted seeing the others kicking me. Now when he was shouting that would what you call scary, not his threat.

"Now, now Beyond, behave yourself violence isn't always the answer." L murmured in his emotionless tone. The 'pests' (as BB called it) ran off to their nursery were they belonged even if they were 14. The crowd scattered far away from us as Wateri came racing out towards us

"What on earth happened here?" Wateri asked the two boys. BB walked over to me and picked me up. I gritted my diamond white teeth in pain as he held me were they kicked me but it couldn't be helped if I was kicked in by some jerks. "Will you care to tell me? Anyone…" Wateri then said, as he grew more impatient.

"Well we do not know the full story but after when Y recovers maybe we can find out… right now will not be best to question her because of her rib cage." L informed Wateri I nodded and gave a thanking look over to L who nodded in reply. BB took me to the hospital area while L and Watari were calling the ambulance to take A's body away so that he can rest in peace.

"H- damn hey BB?" I started to talk as I hated the silence but it hurt to but I couldn't lay there in silence.

"Shh, you need rest, you will be okay by tomorrow so come on go to sleep." BB wouldn't allow it, he didn't want me to get hurt or suffer.

"N- no BB I won't. Look even if it hurts I can bear with it! I have had more suffering then this! Trust me, look I know we all are upset by A's death but please do not take it out on yourself… take it out on me…" I started to shout at him but I whispered slightly for what I said and because of the pain. BB looked at me in wonder but I knew he was angry with me.

"Sh- shut up… it is L's fault! If he wasn't putting so much pressure on him then he wouldn't die! It is that L's fault! Not yours, not mine, BUT L'S! I am going…" He raged at me but mostly at L who wasn't in the room. Damn… he was mad. What was I supposed to do? Let him run away or what?

"BB… do-" I tried to speak calmly and soothingly to calm him down but he just interrupted me.

"SHUT UP! IT IS L'S FAULT!" He raged even more I was scared then, I had never seen him so angry before. Before I knew what was happening next BB zoomed out the door to his room.

"BB! Wait! … BB…" I called for him but I heard him run faster to his room. I was upset by then. I mean I was already upset but he just made it worst.

"Y what is wrong? I heard BB shouting then nothing so I came as fast I could. Is everything okay? What happened?" He casted me with a load of questions but my eyes and head was to blur to understand or think. My eyes started to water and I knew it was weakness that reined my body then. Now I was angry with myself. I started to whimper quietly to myself. "Yuki… come on… it is okay, everything is going to be fine." He purred t me while walking over and sitting at the side and wrapping his arm around me like a big brother would. I accepted his comfort as I hugged him tightly.

"L? Would you think I could become the world's second greatest detective?" I murmured into his chest. I could sense he was smiling, even if he didn't smile or anything.

"You would become an amazing detective but please do not for me as I would love you to be a singer instead." He replied carefully, why L? Why would you reject me? I frowned even more.

"Oh… okay then…" I replied a bit disappointed but I didn't want to disobey him so I vowed to myself that I would be a singer when I was older.

"You will be amazing like you are known. You will fly, I know you will my little strawberry.." He whispered into my ear. That was when my body became tired and my eyes became heavy. I slowly, but surely, I went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**_What ever happened?_**

**_Uploaded 17/10/2010_**

**_Chapter 5: Whammy's memory's: The dread of loved ones_**

**_Yuki POV_**

I was lying on my bed with my laptop on my lap. It had been a year since L left me for his work. Since then whenever he came, I would run away from the Orphanage. I could not face L after what I became. In addition, I have brought myself to hate him but love him (in a brother way) at the same time. Sure, I miss him but… I cannot bring myself to see him again.

I have been studying music for a year now to show him I will keep my promise; I would never break one. This is why I do not make any now because I know I may break it. Suddenly, an old English letter 'L' popped up onto my screen. I was stiff. It… was L but he… no he can't be talking to me! Damn it!

"Yuki please come downstairs, there is something I need to discuss with you now." L ordered me, thinking I will be a good little girl that I am not straight away.

"Hell no! I hate you L! Why would I?" I shouted at him, annoyed by what he thinks he can make me do.

"You know, you hurt my feelings when you say that…" He murmured to me. That shocked me. I knew it had to be a lie but still.

"I don't fall for your stupid tricks L, I am not stupid like you want me to" I then answered feeling guilt and anger build inside of me. I hid it well in my voice but not in my words.

"Those words or anything I say to you are not tricks, now please do come down." He softly said, now the boy was getting on my nerves.

"No, I said no. Don't you know the meaning L? That you think you can use on others but they can't on you?" I told the letter 'L' that was the real L speaking through.

"But don't you remember the old times when we were together and always having fun? Don't you want that again? Having a treat every time and always having something to look forward to. To see me after a case solved." He then tried to convince me but I put the lid down on the computer. I looked down at my suitcase and sighed, time for another run away. Only this time I will see everyone once a month or when I need to go into the house. Knock knock.

"To hell with you L!" I shouted at the wooden door but in reply, I only got a slight chuckle and the door opening. I sighed in relief when it was Beyond.

"Hey do want to play the game were I blind fold you and put you some were and I have to hide?" Beyond requested with some sort of hint of enthusiasm in his voice. I smiled warmly at him, as I could trust him. Consequently, I will be suspected to be in my room when I will not be. He wrapped the blind fold over my eyes and lifted me up, into his arms.

Beyond finally put me down and un-blind me from the blind fold and I frowned. L was in the room standing in front of me. Great! Now how am I going to explain my absence from him for a year that is believable? I sighed and looked at the ground to start walking off.

"Strawberry, please don't go… whatever happened to us in the past? Please, come and talk to me, I don't care for the reason to this just as long as you are with me." He said in his monotone. He was now 14 years of age and I was eight but can I trust him to not take me for a freak. If I ever told him the truth? That was it. I cannot take it anymore, I am going to run away and be known as the world's greatest detective, an equal to L. I ran away without saying anything. I knew this was going to be the day so I wrote a note saying things about the year, a journal for the year of avoiding L. I am going to leave everything behind and start fresh. He will understand right. They all will and leave me be.

As I was ready to leave I felt a tear stream down my face. This was the only ever true home I will have had with a massive loving family that I have loved even if they hated me. Hate. Such a strong word that is used to often.

*6 years later*

Samiki –my cat- rubbed her Russian blue body against my legs as I woke up. I sighed at her and smirked at her. "My dear Samiki why are you so affectionate? My my you shouldn't trust people so easily." I told my cat like she could understand.

"Meow?" Samiki mewed.

"Meow meow, meow meow meow!" Yuki purred speaking in cat language. That would always work. Samiki purred at me and I chuckled then making my way out of bed then into the kitchen. Putting down the cat meat, I called out my cat's nickname. "Cat meat your cat meat awaits!" I then heard a tingly bell sound come rushing in then my cat appeared in front of me. "Good girl, now I am going to go and solve crimes now. See you tonight greedy!" I walked off to my bedroom to get ready for my detective work. I would have to wear covering clothes so no one could see my face or any part of me.

After some arguing with myself with what to wear, I put on her large robes and walked out of my house. Now sprinting to the police office thing I started to walk in. I made sure I had my hood up when I was from the building site. Calmly, walking through the entrance I told them who I was and was instructed to walk in the large room on the left. As I did so I saw my equal's partner, of course he was dressed so no one could see his identity. Well how expected of L to not come instead of Watari. "Good morning Watari, when is L coming instead of being in a room on his own? Or would that be too much to ask for?" I taunted in a casual voice, hiding away my feelings. Of course my memories would come to me with him and Watari. Together. No more though, I chose that path, no L, not BB, and not Watari but me.

"M.J please respect that L had more important things to do then come here." Watari also calmly said. Oh no he didn't. He hit my nerve.

"How dare you! Therefore, you are saying that his equal has nothing to do. In addition, I do not show my face to anyone. No one knows my identity. Not like L who needs a baby sitter." I harshly said to the older man. Of course, I wasn't supposed to know that but of course I knew him when I was little. I didn't show hardly anything but just a little so Watari could pick up on it. I heard a nearly non-existent sigh come from Watari but I decided not to say anything about it.

"I am sorry M.J. I have great respect for you both-"Watari was cut off my his phone ringing. "Hello L, what do you want…. Okay I will hand it to M.J right away." He then turned his head towards me then gave me the phone. Receiving the phone from the silky glove I put it up on my ear.

"L." I greeted.

"M.J. Do you want to meet me face to face? For the case?" He asked I stiffened up. No way. I couldn't! Not after all these years! He will then know my identity. Now now, you do not swear you haven't for years.

"Sorry L but I cannot as I plan to keep my identity a secret from everyone, including you." I said in a emotionless tone, it sounded more bored then anything that surprized me. I was near shaking and wanting to cry. Hell, I have problems but you go through everything I have. Some things I plan to keep to myself and lie if needed to hide it.

"Why not? I would of thin you would want to team up with your equal. You seem out of character…" He replied he seemed like he was talking to himself though. Well that happens after a while when you are a hermit. I should know.

"Well you clearly have read me wrong, I am good at that. You should try it. I know that you are childish because you hate to lose. You are intimidating to others and like to hide your feelings because of your statues. I can read you clearly just by your choice of words. Now try to read me." I challenged. There was a pause for a moment. He was probably sitting in his odd way with his thumb in his mouth. I sort of smiled under my hood but then returned to my neutral look. Even if no one could see my face, I still hated to smile because of that thought.

Finally, he answered, "Well you seem to… dislike me. You seem to be stubborn also childish and… you seem upset whenever you speak to me." He answered me. Okay he knows as if I am going to admit that. No way I still have my pride over the years.

"No. You are wrong; however, this is what I tend to do. I make people think the opposite or differently to what I am like or feel. "I smartly said but still emotionless as I knew he could hear my real voice.

"Oh so you do like me? I should have known…" He childishly taunted me. Crap, he got me there. Now I am going to have to come up with something.

Thank God, for my quick thinking I snatched up a lie. "I cannot judge you by talking to you like this; therefore you are only an acquaintance to me." I then replied, feeling quite smug at my lie. Again of course, I did not show it. In a way, this would be true if I didn't know him in the past. I mean it was also true that I liked him. No, he was like an older brother.

"This is true as I am the same, however being who you are I trust you… goodbye." With that he hung up. I handed back the phone to Watari, feeling well I didn't know what I was feeling. It was a somewhat happy but anger at the same time. 'goodbye L… those words. Some of the last ones I said in the note when I was eight years old. Six years ago. Six years between us.

"Excuse me, M.J the meeting is about start, would you want to walk this way with me." A young nice gentleman asked me. His voice was so calm and full of kindness. No bitterness like my voice if I showed what I truly felt. For a moment I envied him.

"Yes, thank you Mr…?" I asked

"Um just call me Matsuda. I am from the Japanese police. Please to meet you M.J" He introduced himself with a bow. In response, I did the same.

"Please to meet you Matsuda well we should go then." I said in an emotionless tone now in Japanese. I think I saw some shock but then gone as he smiled at me and started to walk with me.

"I never thought you would be able to speak Japanese! Wow! When did you learn the language?" He was now very excited. He was now speaking in Japanese.

"I learnt it when I was very little…" I replied then going into my memories but then catching myself and bring myself to shore "… around the age of 7 years old. Sorry but I do not tend to talk of my past."

Matsuda then calmed down then look down at me thoughtfully. "Sorry, I didn't mean to, I think Chief Yagami will want me to go to him now, pleasant meeting you!"

"Thank you and you too." I replied in a more calm voice now. Well I was lucky he didn't pick up on it. His IQ out of 10 is probably five. Maybe even higher but enough to be a detective.

"Everyone please go to your seats as the meeting has started." That was when there were loads of people scurrying around to their seats. The thing I hated was that there was dead silence. I felt like I couldn't make any noise or I will break the law. I felt a tap on my shoulder making me turn round. I found that it was Watari motioning me to sit next to him at the front. After all this was my first time showing myself to anyone known as M.J. I am thankful they don't want to see my appearance. One thing that will bother me is that they can tell that I am female. "M.J has come here to talk to us personal as she is interested in this case. M.J also that they will not be showing us her true identity. Please tell us what you have gathered M.J" The older man shouted across the room he was probably in his late 40's as he was getting gray roots. Of course, I looked up everyone here for my safety and secretly Watari's not like I was going to say that. Well this was my queue so I stood up and walked over to the microphone. I think I heard shock murmurs but I ignored it.

"Good morning everyone, I am here to say what I already know of Beyond Birthday. Do not worry, I knew him when I was younger as we were quit close friends. He does not know who I am as people who know me does not know me as M.J. I have suspected you all have figured that I am female and young am I right?" There was silence, until a robotic voice came from my behind. Probably, L as he wouldn't let anyone hear his real voice.

"This is right. M.J does sound like a female and is very young as you can also tell. If I may ask how did you know Beyond Birthday?" He interrupted me. I so wanted to scream in his ear to shut it, unfortunately I couldn't.

"Well I met him when he was still sane. It is a shame that he is what he is now. Moving onto the point I was only 9 years when I met him. He told me he ran away from an orphanage in England for geniuses but he would tell me anymore so I left that there. I was also running away from something. It was my past of course I will not say it as it is personal. He helped me out for around a week then he vanished but he left me a note." I stopped for a second to smile to myself but the frown. "He wrote on the note that he went to come here, in America. In addition he wrote down why, this was to surpass L and me. He told me he had met L before and I wanted to know what he was like but he refused to say. If I didn't know better he still had respect for L back then but now I am not so sure I have not seen him after that." There was more silence afterwards until L spoke again.

"So you have met him before haven't you? I must say I have not met Beyond Birthday so I do not know why he said that to you. However I do have some ideas…" He replied. You liar, no wait I forgot L stands for liar. Moreover, L I just said I met him! Well I did lie too… but he did leave that note.

"I did just say I have met him… do you not believe me L?" I challenged him but this was only noticed by L and Watari.

"Well think you met Beyond Birthday at the orphanage you said he went to and you knew him for some years until you ran away before he did then you hid away then started being known around the world am I right?" His robotic voice concluded. How the hell… no way he already suspects me of being who I really am!

"You are wrong again L. I am sorry but you really do not know anything about me do you? Well thank you for telling me I can hide my past, personality, and my emotions. Good day." With that I walked off feeling a tear stream down my face. I walked out the entrance then got a text from my phone. Now what does someone want? I accepted it and held it up to my ear. "Hello, who is calling?"

"This is the police could you please come now, we are in need of you as you are one of the greatest agents Kat." The man on the other line told me. Well now to be the agent.

"Of course let me just get changed into my uniform then I will be right with you. See you Luke" I replied then hanging up. I sighed to myself, as I knew I would have to put on my wig and uncomfortable clothes.

Finally, I got was ready to walk through the entrance of the most high up police areas in America.

*2 years later*

It has been two years since I last spoke to L, even if it was through computer and his voice was robotic. I sighed. My cat was now dead as she was ripped to pieces by a dog in front of my eyes. Samiki was the most loyal, loving cat you could ever have and now she is deceased by a stupid, drunk human with his dog. Why would someone do such a cruel thing? Make their dogs into monsters then let them kill people or loved animals? Thankfully, I caught the person and his dog. The dog was put down and the man was found to be doing drugs as well as using dog to kill other animals or children. It is vulgar behaviour that someone could do such things. You would have to be low to even think of doing such a thing!

I was going into singing now as I did promise L when I was younger that I would be a singer. I was about to enter a karaoke pub place to sing so I can get money as I never get to treat myself to anything it is just work work work. I got into the pub and they already knew me and I was singing so I told them the song I was going to sing. I'll never be the same by Red. The lyrics fit me. I started to sing.

I know you,

Who are you now,

Look into my eyes,

If you can remember,

Do you remember ohh,

I can see I can still find,

You're the only voice

My heart can recognise.

But I can't hear you know yeah,

I'll never be the same,

I can't decide the memories,

Of promises of yesterdays,

That I belong to you,

I just can't walk away,

Cause after loving you,

I can never be the same,

And how can I pretend I never know you,

Like it was all a dream noo,

I know I'll never forget,

The way I felt with you always beside me,

And how you loved me then yeah,

I'll never be the same,

I'm caught inside the memories,

Of promises, of yesterdays,

That I belong to you,

I just can't walk away,

Cause after loving you,

I can never be the same,

And you left me here,

And I watched you disappear,

And left this emptiness inside and I can't turn back time,

No!

Stay!

Nothing compares to you,

Nothing compares to you,

I can't let you go,

Can't let you go,

I can't let go!

I'll never be the same,

Not after loving you,

Not after loving you no,

I'll never be the same,

I'm caught inside the memories,

Of promises of yesterdays,

That I belong to you,

I just can't walk away,

Cause after loving you,

I can never be the same,

I can never be the same,

I will never be the same,

Woah woah,

Woah woah,

Just can't walk away,

No I can't walk away,

From you…

Cheers erupted once the song finished and I was handed a load of money. "Give it up for Samiki who is one of the best singers in town!" The man with the microphone shouted filling the room with his bold voice. Buzzy bees started to spread around the room as if they were doing the Mexican wave. I smiled at this but then saw a figure in the corner, staring at me with wide beady eyes. No… it couldn't be… I am hallucinating! Yes that is right! I rushed out of the pub then I ran to no certain destination. I knew I should of gone straight home but I didn't.

"Hey darling, how would you want to come with me? We can have loads of fun." A man out of nowhere called me with his motorbike.

"No thank you, maybe another time not right now sorry." I answered trying not to sound disgust in my voice. Then there was a gang of them surrounding me. The next thing I knew I was being held up with both hands behind my back and another getting closer to my body. I screamed out for help but I was in the middle of nowhere so no one was here. This could be happening! It cannot happen. One of the men now held my butt with one of his hands and the other going up and down my back with his mouth in mine. I tried to struggle but he was too strong but that didn't stop me from trying. He shoved our bodies on the ground with him about to pull my trousers down when I heard a load of bullets being shot, thank you my savour! I looked over to see who it was and it was no one but good old Matsuda. Did I forget to mention I was in japan? Well yes I am in Japan now.

"Matsuda! Thank you!" I shouted but then stopped in my tracks when I realised he didn't know my true identity but as M.J. Unless he knew my agent name… that would make sense.

"It was no problem Kat, but why couldn't you get him off and run?" He then asked he seemed a bit too over joyed that I praised him but that was Matsuda for you!

"I… uh I used up all my energy earlier… by running but then I came out here somehow. They came as then I was surrounded by then all then them… they…" I started to cry slightly but then punching myself for being so weak. Matsuda ran up to me, took of his jacket, and pulled it around me. After that, he hugged me in a comforting way. It reminded me of when I was hurt by them boys and I was hugged by L. I hugged him back then crying like a waterfall. The next thing I knew I was asleep in Matsuda's arms well what can I say. He is comfortable. I know that sounds weird but you hug him and find out.

When I woke up I was on a couch in the office room of the police area thing. Matsuda turned around to check on me then jumped with joy as he saw me awake.

"Kat your awake! How are you feeling?" Yes Matsuda how I have grown to hate the name Kat oh how I wish I could go back in time and change it!

"Tons better because of you Matsuda; can you keep this a secret please?" I asked but he gave me a sheepish smile. Oh, Matsuda you didn't…

"I am so sorry but they wanted to know what happened to you so I told Chief Yagami what you told me and what happened when I came…" He did. Well now, my weak side has been shown. Yay! I sighed and Matsuda flinched a little.

"It is fine just making sure you or anyone brings this subject up again okay?" I replied a bit annoyed but I didn't show it.

"I will go and do that Kat." He answered but before I could respond, he had already scampered off. Well it sure was good that I had my wig on! Otherwise, they would think I was some weirdo. Well I am but that is beside the point. Matsuda soon came back with a signed piece of paper, interesting…

"They got me to bring you this; it is all of our signatures signed in agreement with what you wish Kat." He informed me. Well Matsu I am not dumb you know! Well of course, he doesn't know that… but still.

"Okay well if you don't mind I might as well go now. Thank you so very much for the help." I answered then stood up, stretched then walked off.

"W- Wait!" Matsuda called and ran up to me. I stopped for him to listen to what he wanted to say. "Do you want me to walk you home? I mean it would be more safe right?"

I looked at him with wide eyes. How could I? I couldn't, no, I am not allowed as part of my job. "Um no thank you I will be fine but thanks anyway!" I cheerfully said then skipped out of the room. Unfortunately, Matsuda didn't take no for an answer so he kept walking with me. I sighed and walked on in surrender, well I would obviously have to change rooms now. Great!

* * *

i know so far Yuki seems marry-sue so her wolf powers will be taken away by the bullet. So i am going to make some thing up i already have ideas so i might start right away! Yay! Thank you so so so much for reading and supporting me it has made me in a better mood and i will try to not make her marry-sue from now on :P This is the end of the whammy memory for now :P i will probably make like other stories linking to this one so like the BB murder case. I am getting the book tomorrow *squee* along with some other stuff then next week i get my death note.. *evil laugh but then starts choking* (that was meant to happen...) all the stuff i bought, of course, is... wait... wait... Death Note! I am so excited but i want it now because i don't want to go through tomorrow because i have Games :O well it is okay right now so yeah i will survive! Plus it is a short lesson :P (thank god pshe but then again... second thoughts...)


	6. Chapter 6

**_What ever happened?_**

**_Uploaded 17/11/2010_**

**_Chapter 6: the difference after a simple bullet_**

**_Yuki POV_**

"Where am I? Shinigami talk now!" I demanded, as I was being held back by two Shinigami and talking to the leader.

"Please do not worry I will now tell you that you do not have your power anymore." He told me in a calm, almost, annoyed voice. It stretched out far in the realm. Now there was even more of a crowd with me wide-eyed. What… is this a dream after she was shot?

"So you mean this is going to be my last life? That I have no time to… wait no this can't be! I mean this didn't happen to the others… unless you lied. What is the meaning of this?" I shouted the last part to show her determination and anger. I tried to struggle from the grip of the two Shinigami but even they were too powerful.

The king Shinigami started to laugh manically but then calmed "Oh Yuki, Yuki Yuki whatever shall I do? Oh wait I know how about we gamble?" He continued to laugh and I just gave him my best death glare.

"I agree!" I replied but then I regretted them two words. The Shinigami who were watching started to laugh I frowned at this.

"Then let's have one go of heads and tails, what one do you choose?" He boomed above the Shinigami.

"H-heads." I was hesitant as she didn't know what will happen if I won or if I lost.

"Sides for me it is as we are using a skull and if I win you have to become a Shinigami when you die and if you win you get an extra life and will be able to carry on your power." He informed me I nodded then he dropped the skull.

"NO! No this can't be! Please can we go again?" I shouted at this result. I- it couldn't be happening, it can't happen! I mean this means I will become a Shinigami after I die then have to kill. I dropped to my knees and felt my reality self-wake up. Well now, I will be human for the rest of my life but then die then be a Shinigami.

It had been a multiple of minutes since I was awake, in a cell, nothing. Only the welcome of the bullet in my shoulder and the terrific cold. What if they wanted to know more? What should I tell them? I opened my eyes then they only widening.

"What the hell! L get me out of here! Please! You know I am claustrophobic!" I roared, then soon hearing some keys rattling. Good, so he should.

"Come with me miss Hunter." It was Watari oh no he used my last name, my last name, but does he know my real last name? Of course, not there is any data to say it. Soon Watari was helping me to the investigation room. Yes, that is right now I will be interrogated! As we walked in everyone scared wide-eye at me apart from L who seemed rather curious. I had to resist to not roll my eyes at everyone.

"Y" L greeted as I gave him the worst death glare of all time, the one I knew shot pain through him.

"L," I harshly muttered under my breath. Okay I was acting like a stuck up… um well you know what I mean. Moving on I saw L have a glint in his eye of annoyance, however, it soon faded into those emotionless eyes. The ones I have waited upon years to see again, to stare into. They would always interest me as I learnt more of how to read them, as I knew him.

"How is it possible that you can change into a wolf?" Oh, you feel threatened Lawli? Hehehehe. Oh great now I am sounding like BB. Not good.

"How is it possible for Kira to kill from not being there?" I answered back cleverly. I swear I saw a smirk playing on his lips. To my infortunes, he just started at me like he was expecting a proper answer. So I sighed in disappointment to wanting to see a proper answer. "Well I cannot turn into one now because that died so now I am normal like the rest of you, please can we forget about it?"

"Is that why when I left for my first proper case you ran away every time?" L mumbled but was still talking towards me. Okay I was caught off guard, I am not going to confess I hated what I was, am I.

"Well… no. It was for… other reasons but then it happened not long after it didn't straight away… I.. I'm sorry Ryuzaki" I apologized.

"We are phoning MJ so they can help us on the case, thank you Watari," L stated, my eyes widened, and with that my phone rang once he rang MJ aka me. I backed away still looking at L who looked at my pocket. He stopped phoning and my phone stopped. Well if that didn't prove it then what else could? "Well it seems we already have MJ here, I already suspected it being you and that confirmed it.

"Yes, you got me. Hope you are happy now as you know two of my identity do you want to know another. Matsuda you are my best friend with this cover. Can you guess?" I spoke clearly but in a monotone so no one but L and Watari could read. I looked at Matsuda who was completely puzzled at my announcement. I looked around all of the room but everyone was watching me like a hawk, waiting for the end of it. I sighed as I looked up to the ceiling in my thoughts. Why did it have to happen? Why couldn't I just hide in a hole for the rest of time? I could see everyone's surprise well they are human they can feel that. I suppose if I worked with the world's greatest detectives and one was a women I would be shocked but I secretly wish L could change into a girl. Like that, sounds as idiotic as it is I do wish that. "Agent Kat, if you just put a blond wig and a load of makeup to make my shade different then I do believe I will be Kat." I then finished, I once again sighed to no one.

"You have a lot of obvious sayings of where you were don't you. Well I really didn't look so I wouldn't know" L obviously was in his own world now with me gritting my teeth.

"Yes, I did, not like you care. You never cared it was just an act for Beyond and A wasn't it." I mumbled a slight tremble in my voice, I didn't want to show it but I couldn't help it. He opened his mouth to defend himself but I wouldn't allow it. "You know what? Don't worry, I can survive I am going. I obviously just a mistake so I wouldn't be missed, goodbye everyone, L" I said his name as if he was dirt but I really didn't care at the moment. I started to walk away but Matsuda and L were already in front of me.

"I do care, I just have a terrible way of showing it, for that I am sorry you may go." He said in monotone, right I forgot he wouldn't show emotion.

"Yeah! Come on you are the other greatest detective here! We need you!" Matsuda tried to grab her but she just pulled away.

"Sorry, I am going to work on my own like I always have, otherwise you guys could learn pasts you should never know. However I will work with everyone but please address me as Karin for now." She said with a smirk trying to play on her lips. Everyone looked taken aback, of course, with the exception of L.

"You have become even more a mystery then you were when you were younger Karin, you always seem to surprize me." L said in monotone looking at me, I just nodded then frowned.

"Wait is that good or bad and what do you mean by that?" I suddenly asked, quite cautious of his actions.

"When you were younger you were quite predictable but yet you now are unpredictable, however soon that will change won't it." L replied not affected by anything.

"Right… okay I see anyways I need you all to know that I still need to go to where I have to go to carry on with my lifestyles. I need to keep in shape an all." I joked not as if anyone got it as I had kept to myself mostly. I looked at the ceiling in wonder, what were its thoughts on my pathetic nature.

"L, Beyond has been killed by Kira." My eyes went wide. No. It couldn't be…

"Not you to B… please" I whispered now looking into space ahead of me. L looked at me questioning then remembering how close I was to him. "I… why… damn it Kira! I hate you! Now you're going to take all that is left that I have! Curse you! Go to hell!" Everyone seemed startled by my outburst, as I was naturally a quite person. Soichiro put a firm hand on my shoulder, causing me to shift under is grip due to non-comfy things on my shoulder. I looked at him in the eye, not showing any emotion even if I did in my words.

"It is fine, Karin, we will catch Kira before that happens." He reassured me but it didn't work.

"Yes that is right we will catch Kira." L agreed and Matsuda had to put in a cheer making me glare at him. Heh, he soon stopped.

I wanted to isolate myself in a hole and never to be found or come out. I knew he would die soon but I couldn't help but still feel more then upset.

"Everyone, there is no mistake in that but if he takes another precious, or more than one, from me I will take Kira's head. I intend to give no pity on the serial killer; unbelievably I can be harsh with punishments in my head not as if I have shown it before. Now, let's get to work, sitting here all day won't do anything." Said in a confident tone even if I wasn't the type.

Kira, I will hunt you down, I will be the one to punish you. I am justice.

* * *

i am extremely sorry for making you wait so long! I had a really hard time trying to write this chapter so it is only 1,779 words long (only the story and top part) so what do you think will happen afterwards? I think i did an okay ending i like the two last sentences. Hehehehe, i couldn't help it :3 i will now add questions for people to answer every chapter :D

What would you do if you found a chibi neko L at the front of your door?


	7. author note 1

i am sorry for all and it has been longer then expected to upload for both of my death note fanfics but i won't really be uploading until i get into the Christmas holidays and that will be on the 21/12/12 or maybe 20/12/12 i really do not remember then i have to plan and write. So if you have been wondering why then here is your answer. The next Bittersweet chapter will be uploaded, at the latest, in the weekend. I am sincerely sorry!


End file.
